


Família

by Lady_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Queen/pseuds/Lady_Queen
Summary: Dezembro de 1987. Draco estremecia ao pensar no que essa época significava. Família. Algo muito complicado para os dois. Harry perdeu seus pais ainda bebê e viveu toda sua infância em um lar abusivo. Draco, apesar de viver em um lar um pouco mais estruturado, demorou para ver exemplo de amor de verdade. Mas o que verdadeiramente seria família?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Família

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letícia Cabral](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Let%C3%ADcia+Cabral).



> Essa é minha primeira história publicada aqui, por sugestão do pessoal do grupo do Esquadrão da Escrita. É um teste, vamos ver no que vai dar.

Estavam sentados no campado, mais especificamente ele estava sentando enquanto Harry, deitado, estava com a cabeça em seu colo. O clima nublado estereotipadamente inglês havia finalmente dado uma trégua depois de semanas e eles tinham que aproveitar.

— Você já falou com seus pais?

Draco, que até então fazia cafuné na cabeça de Harry, tirou a mão de seus cabelos após o comentário do namorado.

— Eu sei que quer passar o Natal só nós dois, mas eu quero que você conheça minha família. E eu quero conhecer a sua. — Continuou Potter, que já tinha saído do colo do outro, sentado na grama conseguia o olhar melhor.

Eles nunca haviam passado um dia com a família um do outro. Draco saiu da casa de seus pais dias depois de seu aniversário de vinte anos, após revelar seu namoro com Harry e, consequentemente, sua sexualidade. Desde então eles mantinham contato apenas por breves ligações.

Também um pouco antes do aniversário de Harry, o mesmo teve um grave caso pneumonia. Talvez aqueles tenham sido os piores dias em sua vida. Tinha certeza que o namorado era fiel, mas o medo da AIDS estava em todo jovem gay nos últimos anos e só conseguia pensar que o caso pioraria e logo descobririam a doença, decretando sua morte. Molly e Ron Weasley, praticamente mãe e irmão adotivos, pegaram mais de cinco horas de trem para visita-lo no hospital. Seus tios que o criaram por toda a infância nem telefonaram. Ron o perguntou porque não estava de acompanhante para Harry. Sinceramente, para Draco, aquilo havia sido uma pergunta estúpida. Nenhum lugar reconhecia os dois legalmente como namorados, o que dirá família. Tentou explicar isso, mas mesmo assim sentia que Weasley o julgava.

Draco bufou.

— Os Weasley me odeiam. E você nem vai gostar dos meus pais. Sinceramente, nem vou te culpar por isso.

— Primeiro, eles não te odeiam. Segundo, seus pais não podem ser tão ruins, eles ainda te mandam dinheiro.

Os dois eram os únicos herdeiros de duas famílias estupidamente ricas. Tão ricas que conseguiam viver bem só com essa mesada que recebiam dos seus pais. O dinheiro de Harry eles deixavam para investir. Não trabalhavam, só ficavam no ócio.

— Provavelmente é minha mãe. — Draco havia virado a cabeça levemente para o lado, não olhando mais para o namorado. Fazia isso sem perceber sempre que estava contrariado. Harry o segurou pelo queixou, fazendo-o encarar novamente.

— Faz isso por mim, por favor. — Tirou os óculos com o braço direito em um movimento de meia lua. Harry sabia que Draco achava isso extremamente sensual, mexendo profundamente com o seu lado sexual. Draco tinha a impressão de que ele havia feito isso de propósito.

Suspirou novamente.

— Eu posso tentar.

Harry colocou a mão na nuca do namorado e lhe deu um selinho.

— Obrigado. — disse com o rosto bem próximo, antes de o beijar de verdade.

O campado era afastado, longe de todos. Lá era um dos poucos lugares onde podiam ser eles mesmos.

***

— Tomar café à essa hora não vai te fazer bem. — disse Harry.

Draco deu de ombros.

— Pegou tudo?

Harry ergueu a mala de mão que carregava.

Virou sua caneca sobre a pia e viu o resto de café escorrer pelo ralo. Lidaria com a louça quando voltasse.

Quando abriu a porta, viu uma pequena previsão de como seria a viagem. Sua vizinha, uma senhora que nenhum dois se dera o trabalho de decorar o nome, havia saído ao mesmo tempo que eles. Usava casaco de pele, em uma das mãos estava alça de uma mala de rodinhas toda frufruzenta, na outra, seu gato persa mijão.

Os namorados a cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça. Ela respondeu apenas com um “sic” ao ver que eles pegariam o elevador e se dirigiu as escadas. Eles moravam no sexto andar.

— Hipócrita do caralho. — disse Harry já no elevador.

Draco nem ligava mais. Não era incomum que a velha os olhasse com ódio. Harry dizia que ela deveria os agradecer, pois graças aos dois a família dela havia se tornado a segunda coisa mais mal falada do prédio.

Nevava. Mas não o suficiente para deixar aquele natal branco. A neve naquela parte da Inglaterra só deixava as ruas com uma fina camada e a terra como uma lama gelada.

Seria um táxi de pelo menos 20 minutos até a estação, uma viagem de mais de 3 horas e meia de trem e ainda meia hora de carro até chegar. Harry preferia pegar um carro e ir dirigindo, mas era dia 24 de dezembro, as rodovias estariam lotadas e Draco queria guardar sua paciência para encarar seus pais.

O taxista que eles pegaram era educado, mas acima de tudo, ele parecia mais interessado no trânsito e na reportagem no rádio de “O que esperar em 88” ou alguma coisa assim. Provavelmente ele achava que os namorados eram amigos. Draco e Harry nunca sentavam um ao lado do outro quando pegavam algum transporte, tentavam ao máximo se preservarem.

Menos naquela viagem de trem. Enquanto muitas famílias com crianças em suas mãos e bebês em seus colos corriam para chegarem em seus lugares reservados, Draco havia selecionado uma cabine exclusiva para os dois. Se tinha algo que ele mais desejava era paz e privacidade.

Algo que seria improvável em sua totalidade, já que a parte superior das portas era feita de vidro. Até lembrava a locomotiva que levava até sua antiga escola, com os vagões entupidos de meninos. Se no começo do sexto ano ele tivesse que apostar em como seria o seu futuro, Harry Potter, o menino que já tanto odiou, apoiado em seu ombro tirando um cochilo definitivamente seria sua última escolha.

***

— Chegamos. — disse Draco.

— Realmente, não tem como confundir. — Harry falou já saindo do carro, indo em direção ao porta malas.

As coisas já tinham começado a dar errado no momento em que saíram do trem. O carro que eles tinham pagado não era o mesmo que o pessoal do aluguel entregou. Os dois eram um Ford, sim, mas o modelo em que Harry passou os últimos quase 30 minutos não valia aquele preço. Draco não sabia dirigir.

Mas agora esse provavelmente seria o pior momento de um dia já ruim. Encarava o lugar cinzento que um dia chamou de casa. A construção era antiga, uma herança dos seus antepassados mais longínquos. 

Harry lhe deu a mão e lhe lançou um sorriso sem abrir a boca. Aquele gesto tão simples podia significar tantas coisas. Mas naquela hora Draco entendeu o que queria dizer. “Tudo vai dar certo, eu estou aqui com você”. Entretanto, ele duvidada disso.

Caminharam pelo extenso jardim sem flores. Por algum motivo, o espaço era ocupado apenas por arbustos diversos.

Segurou o batedor de porta antigo de gárgula. O barulho anunciou sua entrada no inferno

E quem foi recebê-lo foi Dobby. O pequeno criado feio e corcunda da casa.

— Senhor Malfoy, eu já vou chamar seus pais. — disse de cabeça baixa como sempre.

— Não precisa. — A voz vinha acompanhada do barulho de batidas no chão de madeira.

E evidentemente a voz vinha acompanhada de um corpo. Um corpo de um homem alto, de pele pálida e rosto pontudo, com longo cabelo loiro. Obviamente era seu pai, Lucio Malfoy. Atrás dele, sua mãe, Narcisa. Eles eram estranhamente parecidos, o que na cabeça de Draco sempre remeteu ao fato de todas as famílias da alta sociedade serem parentes em algum grau.

— Dobby, Mostre para o Senhor Potter onde será o quarto dele nessa noite. Quartos separados, claro. — Pelo menos isso continuava o mesmo. As palavras de sua mãe nunca foram calorosas e não seria agora que começariam a ser.

— Não vamos passar a noite aqui. Vamos para os Weasley ainda de madrugada.

— Não me ouviu, Dobby? — Ela o ignorou.

— Perdão, Senhora Malfoy. — Virou-se para Harry. — Por favor, Senhor Potter, me siga.

***

Draco não dormia, mesmo no tardar da madruga. Estava só deitado em sua antiga cama, ainda vestido, olhando para o teto e escutando seu pai gritar com sua mãe, após o silêncio mortal que havia ficado durante a ceia.

—Eu disse para não o enviarmos á Hogwarts! Você tem ideia de quantos meninos se homossexualizam em internatos masculinos?! Deveríamos ter o mandado para Durmstrang! Internato misto, lá sim que _homens_ se formam!

Uma pausa. Provavelmente era sua mãe falando em um tom mais baixo.

— Não! E eu quero que saiba, Narcisa, que quando nosso filho estiver a sete palmos por causa da grid*, saiba que foi por sua culpa!

O barulho da porta abrindo interrompeu os esbravejares de seu pai, pelo menos para Draco.

— Era sempre sim? — disse Harry enquanto entrava no quarto.

— Talvez tenha sido nos últimos seis meses.

— Eu esperava que o “famoso” Lúcio Malfoy tivesse um pouco mais de... classe — Ele já havia sentado na cama.

— Se meu pai te pegar aqui ele vai comer o meu cu.

— Eu achei que esse era meu papel. — Ele agora subia _no_ namorado. E claro, tirava os óculos da maneira que o outro adorava.

Draco não era burro, ele já havia entendido que Harry não havia entrado para conversar.

— Você arruma umas horas estranhas para ficar com tesão, Potter. — disse começado a tirar as próprias roupas.

***

Obviamente eles acabaram perdendo o horário e, consequentemente, o trem. Eles tiveram sorte de conseguirem alugar um carro de última hora no dia de Natal, mas ainda assim as rodovias estavam um caos. Draco não fazia ideia de como não estavam com horas de atraso.

Olhou para a casa dos Weasley, ou para “A Toca”, como Harry sempre chamava, e perguntou-se como ainda estava de pé. Os andares superiores pareciam ter sido empilhados por uma criança brincando de Lego.

— Pode não parecer muito, mas é um lar. — disse o outro.

Harry bateu na porta e uma mulher ruiva e corpulenta abriu

— Harry! — Molly o abraçou. — Draco. — Ela lhe estendeu a mão, mas ainda com um sorriso em seu rosto. — Harry avisou que você viria, eu tenho certeza que a família inteira está muito animada em finalmente te conhecer.

Draco duvidava, mas apreciou a cordialidade da senhora.

A Toca era quente, bem iluminada e cheia. Sim, havia um monte de gente, que Harry começou a apresentar.

— Draco, esses são Gui e Fleur. — Ele lhe apresentou a um homem com não mais de 30 anos, ruivo como todos os Weasley e uma mulher alta, loira e magra em seus braços, mas ostentava uma generosa barriga redonda, provavelmente estava grávida.

Percy, Carlos, o senhor Weasley, Jorge (Harry já tinha avisado que não era para mencionar Fred nas conversas). Roland lhe deu um breve aceno de cabeça. Hermione, que conseguiu ser namorada de Roland e melhor amiga de Harry, mesmo estudando no prédio do internato feminino de Hogwarts, parecia menos infeliz ao vê-lo.

— Essa é Gina. — Harry estava obviamente sem graça e Draco sentiu a tensão no ar.

Harry e Gina tiveram um romance de verão durante as férias no final do 6° ano, mesmo que ele e Potter já se encontrassem em lugares desertos — atrás da cerca viva do jardim era o seu lugar favorito, mas o banheiro à noite era bem prático — para foderem meses antes.

Tentou ignorar, mas assim que os boatos que ele havia desvirginado a Weasley chegaram a ele, enlouqueceu. Aquela foi a primeira crise de ciúmes que ele teve em toda a sua vida. Harry disse que estava confuso, que havia feito aquilo para entender o que realmente sentia e que, de qualquer forma, Draco não podia lhe cobrar nada, não tinham um relacionamento, só fodiam. De qualquer forma, eles realmente começaram a namorar naquele ano, mesmo que durante um tempo, só os dois souberam disso.

— Bem-vindo a família. — disse Gina enquanto colocava a mão no ombro do atual namorado do seu ex-caso. Harry soltou a respiração que prendia.

— Venham, sentem-se a mesa. — Disse Arthur, tanto para os filhos e suas respectivas namoradas e esposas quanto para Harry e Draco. Senhora Weasley tinha ido pegar algo na cozinha.

Por baixo da toalha, Harry lhe deu a mão e lhe lançou um sorriso sem abrir a boca. E Draco sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que todos tenham gostado, mas principalmente a Letícia, porque ninguém merece ganhar presente ruim.
> 
> Se puderem, comentem, eu adoraria receber a opinião de vocês, mesmo que for negativa, para eu ir melhorando ao longo do tempo. Principalmente se for algo em relação a esse site.


End file.
